<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ненавязчивое прошлое by Paula_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447405">Ненавязчивое прошлое</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark'>Paula_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Будни жителей дома Франкенштейна и Мастера не редко скрашиваются боем или перепалкой с врагами. Но не всегда наступает переломный момент в личной жизни модифицированых, провоцированный по воле случая. Сможет ли простая жизнь сломить то, что так стремился спратять Союз?<br/>Посвящение:<br/>Всем фанатам М-21. Знаю, нас много.<br/>Примечания автора:<br/>Не спрашивайте простого смертного вроде меня что это. Вдохновение приложило мне пушку к виску и заставило, а возле него еще и муза с битой стояла... Не обессудьте.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regis K. Landegre/M-21 (Noblesse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ненавязчивое прошлое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обычная жизнь в кишащем людьми городе, хорошая работа в школе, друзья, готовые порвать врагов на британский флаг, если тебе угрожает опасность, люди, за которых ты без раздумий бросишься в неравный бой по своей собственной воле, а не из-за приказа. О таком модифицированный человек, пленен Союзом, как М-21 мог даже не мечтать.</p>
<p>Но тем не менее именно так выглядела его жизнь сегодня. Это устраивало его, и он не мог сдержать улыбки, вспоминая все те веселые лица. Даже сейчас, возвращаясь, проводив успешно детей домой он на свой манер ухмылялся, от чего шрам на его губе легко сжался.</p>
<p>Раздумия прервал вопль, тут же чем-то заглушенный, заставил осмотрется вокруг. Не замечая поблизости опастности, оборотень, не раздумывая рынулся туда, откуда раздался звук. Но издевательский голос глубоко в его голове прошептал что не стоит. Что не нужно спасать кого-то тебе незнакомого. Что не надо ввязываться в чужие разборки и рисковать потерять ту жизнь, которую обрел, потерять то хрупкое равновесие слишком безрассудно.</p>
<p>Но проигнорировать такой крик в тишине, пройти мимо чужой беды он не мог, тем более зная, что теперь он - больше не жертва неудачного эксперимента, теперь он на что-то в этой жизни годится. Прошлый М-21 скорее всего прошел бы мимо. Но теперь он пришел на звук, привлекший его в начале. </p>
<p>Дело было на детской площадке. Хрупкую на вид девушку пытались связать пять коренастых и четыре не очень мужиков. Длинные, заплетенные в косички блондинистые волосы мотались в стороны, девушка явно сумела бы защитить себя, не окажись она в столь неравном бою. Движения ее были вполне продуманы, что обозначало что девушка, примерно в возрасте Шинву, несмотря на свое не радужное положение пыталась выбраться из передряги и не паниковала. А взгляды мужиков были весьма однозначны и адресованны жертве. Вот ведь ублюдки.</p>
<p>Подросток встретилась с ним глазами и он быстро приложил палец к губам, абсолютно безшумно выдвигаясь из-за кустов и приближаясь нарочно осторожно, чтоб показать свои намерения. Пронзительно голубые глаза, напоминающие одновременно глаза Такео и босса смерили его с ног до головы, а блондинка незаметно кивнула головой, перестав дергатся и позволяя себя лапать. Решительность в ее глазах чуть ли не заставила М-21 отступить. Уж очень она напоминала шефа в гневе. Но отмечая реакцию насильников, воспринявших отсутствие сопротивления за приглашение, оборотень понял планы девушки и мысленно похлопал ей, за собразительность.</p>
<p>Модифицированный с рыком повалил самого большого и ничего не ожидавшего бугая. Из-за реакции девушки он был расслаблен и пришлось приложить силы, чтобы свернуть ему шею. Меньше крови - больше непонимания у врагов. Остальная компания ощерилась на него, пребывая в ступоре намного меньше чем он ожидал.</p>
<p>- Кто ты такой? - Рыкнул ублюдок, гордо носивший звание "громила номер два" и оборотень отметил на его ладонях некую фрагментацию, похожую на тату со стразами. В душе чертыхнувшись М-21 отметил что все они модифицированы. Значит ли это что за нападением стояло нечто больше чем попытка изнасилования? Из Союза снова послали за ними какой-то отряд? Но тишина затянулась и М-21 поднялся, пафосно стряхнув пылинки с пиджака и высокомерно посмотрел на окружающих.</p>
<p>- Я - Санта Клаус. Похож? - девушка прыснула смехом сквозь заклееные скотчем губы и с интересом посмотрела на новоприбывшего. Пока другие уже хотели пойти разбиратся к оборотню девушка резво толкнула одного, подставив подножку, и лбом оттолкнула второго из насильников, которые стояли вплотную к нее. Присмотревшись, парень отметил что ее движения вполне нормальны и адекватны как для человека, но решил не заморачиватся и показал свой маникюр. Противники тут же встрепетнулись.</p>
<p>- Так ты тоже модифицирован? - Отозвался самый борзый из противников, худощавый брюнет. Видимо мозг их компашки. Оборотень не ответил, а лишь разрезал веревки девушке, которая тут же сдернула с себя скотч, немного поморщившись. В догонку брюнет докинул еще один вопрос. - Ты от Кромбеля?</p>
<p>М-21 поморщился и с презрением посмотрел на собеседника, прикрыв собой девушку. </p>
<p>- Я сам по себе. - Наскоро прикинув их способности парень решил что по силе все они вместе находились где-то между Джейком и той тварю, созданной М-24, которую не побрезговал "улучшить" Кромбель. По одиночке они еще слабее и были все шансы что жертва нападения и он смогли бы справится с ними в довольно быстром темпе. - Идите по своим делам, или умрите. </p>
<p>Предложение оборотня было встречено смехом и М-21 не долго думая кивнул девушке и они кинулись в бой. Наскоро разбираясь с пешками парень оставил себе вожака на последок, краем глаза смотря за боем блондинки, готов в любую минуту отбить опасную атаку за нее. Но ничего подобного не происходило и он то и дело отвлекался от своего собственного боя. Не удивительно что при таком расскладе его почти загнали в угол.</p>
<p>Решаясь воиспользоваться подручными методами, М-21 запрыгнул на качелю, резко качнувшись и быстро набирая скорость. На очень длинную, по его ощущениям, секунду в его теле пронесся электрический импульс, напоминающий всплеск адреналина, воздух в груди сперло а перед глазами появилась призрачная картинка дневного неба с аккуратными белыми облачками, рассыпаными по нем, как идеально взбитые вершки. Наваждение спало, и оборотень, ударив одного своего преследователя качелей спрыгнул и когтями вспорол живот другому. Хоть было тепло, его тело от пяток, до верхушки шевелюры было покрыто гусиной кожей.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>После передряги М-21 под предлогом горячего чая настоял, чтобы девушка посетила его дом. Там, объяснив все другим домочадцам было принято единогласно решение стереть память девушке, а записи с камер наблюдения почистить. С этим справились Тао и Регис, придумывая сказочку как это она вместе с Тао и Такео познакомились в магазине и девушка приняла приглашение у них погостить. Они же ее и провожали чтобы потом избавится от тел и осмотреть место происшествия.</p>
<p>После того, как Франкенштейн убедился что парень в порядке, М-21 поспешил уединиться на балконе. Не давала ему покоя та странная реакция его тела, во время боя. Он почувствовал такую мощь, что наверное, смог бы полностью трансформироваться. Но об этом он не говорил никому, решая самостоятельно проверить свою гипотезу и выпрыгнув из балкона унесся по крышам, под внимательный взгляд красных глаз.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Он пришел на другую детскую площадку подальше от центра но все еще в границах города. Была середина ночи и такой тишины он в этом городе он еще не встречал. Оборотень сел на странную, старую качелю. Вместо маленького сидения, как для детей, место было словно двухместное, а привычную цепочку, к которой обычно и было прикрепленное маленькое сидение заменяли крепкие металлические пруты.</p>
<p>Желая правильно рассчитать силы оборотень оттолкнулся легко, и тут же прижал ноги к седушке, не желая их встречи с полом, а корпус тела подался немного вперед, сильнее расскачивая своего хозяина. М-21 удивленно замер. Он конечно видел как дети качаются на качели, но сам никогда не сидел на оной. А теперь его тело само делало движения вперед и назад будто помнило эти действия, но настолько неуклюжо, что оборотень откровенно недоумевал.</p>
<p>Потом, после еще двух необдуманных движений, когда ветер тихо шевелил волосы, М-21 понял. Он качался на качелях, но еще в той жизни перед Союзом. Неужели та вспышка неба была его первым... Воспоминанием? Оборотень прикрыл глаза и почти до крови закусил губы, будто силясь вызвать видение, но оно не требуя приглашения, пришло само, расслабляя все мыщцы лица и заставляя судорожно вдохнуть через губы.</p>
<p>Стоял жаркий день, он был в слишком коротких шортах. К пребольшому удивлению оборотня, эти ноги, которые он видел словно свои две, явно принадлежали подростку, а не ребенку. Движения ног в реальности точно повторяли движения того парнишки из воспоминания. Перед глазами то и дело пролетал какой-то провод, тянущийся к его голове. Наушники. Он даже слышал музыку, которая играла. Но не на ней сконцентрировался оборотень, а на виде. Перед ним было ромашковое поле а дальше - леса и равнины, где-негде пересекаемые небольшими городами. Качаясь высоко он мог наблюдать это, выглядывая выше нескольких скромных магазинчиков. </p>
<p>М-21 в воспоминании повернул голову в право, смотря на какого-то смазливого парнишу, который что-то ему кричал. Оборотень изо всех сил прислушался к пареньку и разобрал:</p>
<p>- Да слышишь, упрямый?! Пойдем уже, ... - он не знал этого языка, но знал что ему кричат. И он, словно прочувствовав дежавю, знал что за секунду услышит свое имя... Но не услышал. Он почувствовал как в реальном мире кто-то приземляется точно там же, где только что стал смазливый мальчик и волшебство прошло. </p>
<p>М-21 робко открыл глаза, смотря на прибывшего. Руку кололи ногти,  на щеках бы мех, и был он мокрым. "Я... Плакал?" - сам себе мысленно удивился М-21, даже в мыслях не отметив что он смог трансформироваться. Регис, бесшумно преследовал оборотня и с успехом, так как парень по дороге ушел глубоко в себя и не замечал ничего вокруг. Но теперь наследник главы клана с  удивлением смотрел на плачушего напарника и М-21 ловко спрыгнул с качели, собираясь подойти к нему. </p>
<p>Транс снова втянул в себя незащищеный разум оборотня возвращая к тому дню. После того, как его позвали, он тоже прыгнул, но вместо реальности приземлился на свою пятую точку. Подросток вместо расстройства рассмеялся и откинулся на траву, глядя в небо. Над ним нависло лицо его товарища, прошлый М-21 вынул один наушник, закинув ногу на ногу и готовясь выслушать, как оборотень был уверен, лекцию об ответственности в его возврасте, но стоило тому милому мальчику открыть рот, как все прошло. Само по себе, будто кто-то выключил телевизор.</p>
<p>Отчаявшийся оборотень упал коленями в траву и к нему тут же подбежал Регис, который стал бить его по щекам и звонить кому-то. Вроде Тао, или Такео... М-21 не был уверен и лишь искривил губы в полной боли усмешке.</p>
<p>- Регис... Не надо... - Ноблесс тут же сбросил вызов, без слова, прислушиваясь к напарнику и отпуская его лицо, пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимо, но когда оборотень, видя эту попытку, нахмурился, Регис оставил эти попытки и так же взволновано следил за улучшенной версией трансформации. Наблюдал как она спадает. Загребущие лапы, с все еще длинными когтями прижали к себе мальчишку, и теперь он возвысшался над М-21. Опережая вопрос ноблесс, он соврал что не знает что с ним случилось. Видя явный скептизм в красных глазах он вздохнул и поведал что это слишком тяжело, чтобы обьяснить в двух словах. Наследник клана так же вздохнул и коротко поцеловав, ответил.</p>
<p>- Как бы это не было тяжело, мы справимся.</p>
<p>М-21 не нашел что на это ответить и лишь обнял Региса, в мыслях соглашаясь. Пока мы вместе, мы справимся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>